Online commerce has changed the way people shop. Many people purchase a variety of products from online stores, such as electronics, groceries, books, and cars. One of the most impressive success stories of online commerce is the fashion apparel segment. This may be attributed at least in part to the variety of fashion choices afforded by large-scale inventories at competitive prices. However, with the advantages offered by hosting large scale fashion inventories, comes the need to facilitate effective interactions by users with millions of item listings. Many of the existing e-commerce sites utilize text-based search engines that help identify the products most related to the query.